


wastin’ all my time

by Aquariusgarbag



Series: can’t stand the midwest [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: Steph can’t sleep.





	wastin’ all my time

I don't mind you hangin' out  
And talkin' in your sleep  
It doesn't matter where you've been  
As long as it was deep, yeah

—just what I needed, the cars

 

Steph sat on her bed painting her nails with Cutex Nail Blush. It was 3 am and she couldn’t sleep. Again.

Steph has has problems sleeping even before the shit went down in her pool, and they had gotten worse with every reality breaking thing she’d been exposed to in the last year. She tried to play it cool but she was worried all the time, had been for a long time. She worried about her parents getting divorced, about not getting into college, about ending up like her mother, and now about inter-dimensional man eating dogs. Fun!

Before the shit went down, before she tried to change herself for Nathan, before she became afraid of the dark, being up at 3 am would have meant a party. Heineken was much better at easing troubles than even the most powerful nail products, but that wasn’t her anymore. 

After the breakup with Nathan, Steph had tried going to parties again. She knew it wouldn’t be the same now that she wasn’t ‘Queen Steph’ but it was more than that. Drinking had just made her more depressed and the weed she’d smoked had made her even more paranoid that the government was going to come after her. She just couldn’t turn her brain off like she used to.

The only thing that helped, made her less anxious, made her feel comfortable enough to doze off, was Billie. 

Billie, who she used to be afraid of but now saw was just as scared as her. Billie who knew words like magnificent but preferred to say radical, Billie who’s kisses tasted like Marlboros and cherry chapstick. 

But she couldn’t call up Billie at 3 am. She didn’t think she could. 

Steph wasn’t really sure if they were together like that. If they were dating. Steph didn’t know how girls dating girls worked. She wasn’t as stupid as everyone thought, knew girls dated each other, but. Well, she didn’t get how. Didn’t know if it could be as serious as she wanted it to be with Billie. Like, they couldn’t get married, obviously. She didn’t even know how a real going out date with Billie would work, who was supposed to pay? Probably her, since she had money but did that make her the man of the relationship? Steph didn’t want to be the man! The whole thing made her feel sad and confused.

So she didn’t call Billie. Didn’t drive over and sneak in through the window. It was 3:10 am and Steph had finished painting her nail. She hadn’t slept since trigonometry class yesterday morning. 

Steph climbed out her window onto her roof for a smoke. Before she was fully out the window a rock hit her in the forehead.

“Shit!” Said Steph and Billie simultaneously.

“Billie! What are you doing here?” Steph asked. She was smiling but also worried, the last time Billie showed up at her house unannounced was because her dad was giving her shit. 

“I couldn’t sleep. Can I come in?”


End file.
